The Chains That Bind Ch 1
Chapter 1: Time to Wake A week had passed at camp and I was still saddened by the death of Abrams. He was so young and his cabin members had no idea the bravery he had shown to save all our lives. They treated him as a joke among their cabin and all it did was fuel my own grief. Erika had arrived at camp after Malcolm had sent her an Iris message telling her he was fine and why he hadn’t sent her a message. She had spent the week growing medical herbs to speed up his recovery, but he could only barely walk on his own. While all my best friends were at camp, I told them how I escaped the Underworld with my blessing, how I had been keeping the Nemean Lion as a pet, and anything else I might of missed. They took it very well and I was glad for a short time. They even agreed not to tell anyone until I was ready. “Don’t look so down,” came a voice from across the room. I looked over to see a man in a jogging suit that looked almost as bad as his poetry. The man was my father, Hermes. “Are you here to give me some good news,” I said as I laid back down in my bed. I knew I shouldn’t be mad at him as he normally did help me and at least came down to visit once in awhile, but how could the gods just sit back as their children fought and died in their names. “I’m sorry about your friend, but now isn’t the time to be depressed,” he said as he took a few steps over and in a flash he was seated at the foot of my bed. “Walking is so slow.” “I think now is a good time to be depressed,” I told him now that I had sat up and decided to at least face the person I was talking to, I did try to be polite when possible. Then I noticed what he said, “Why isn’t this a good time to be depressed?” He took in a deep breath before talking, and then raised his head to look at me. “As you know the last Titan war caused Titans and monsters alike to wake from their sleep. Most of those monsters have gone back to sleep or went into hiding over the past year or two, but something else has begun to wake.” “I’m sure the gods can handle it,” I said with a wave of my hand, “I mean Zeus or Poseidon can just blast him with their weapons. Or Hades could just cast it into the Underworld with that sword of his. If they can defeat Typhon, I’m sure they can defeat anything else.” “That would be true, if this thing hadn’t defeated Typhon at the beginning,” he said. That got my attention. From what I heard from the other demigods that fought in the war, Typhon blew right threw the gods and almost destroyed Olympus itself, so how could something defeat it. “What kind of creature could do that? I may not be an expert on Greek mythology, but I know for a fact that nothing in the stories was that powerful.” “That is because the elder gods blocked it from the memories of the mortals by twisting the mist. They never even told their own children and I don’t just mean demigods. The only reason I know is because I take messages from all the gods, but sometimes I take a quick peak,” he said with a smile that made him look like a kid in a candy store. “And how can a simple demigod defeat something like that?” I asked him. It seemed like a good question as if this thing had enough power to fight on even terms with all the gods, I don’t think I could fight it. “I don’t even think us gods can beat it, but you can trap it. You know the story about the raven and Prometheus?” he asked me. “Yes, he was chained to a rock and a raven would eat his liver,” I replied. It was one of those stories that didn’t have a lot of details to remember. And it was the kind of story you think of when having a bad day and telling yourself it could be worse. “The chain he was tied in was actually just a cheap knockoff of the first great chain. Each one of Kronos’ children, the first gods, gave up something to create an unbreakable chain to confine this evil they could not control. It held him for a short time, but it didn’t last forever and the chain broke. However, it had used so much energy that he fell into a deep sleep. They took its’ body and placed it far away from anything to keep it asleep. They took an oath never to say his name out load to anything in existence,” he explained as I listened with interest, and I noticed my father called it a him instead of an it. I wasn’t sure if it meant anything, but I made a mental note. Outside, I heard shouting and when I turned around my father was gone. I ran outside and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare’s eyes turn green as fog surrounded her. Chapter 2: The Dream Queen Gets a Quest [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111